fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pillars to Paradise Arc: Half the Fun Is In Getting There
As each mage waited for a boat to arrive, the winds of Hargeon blowing with elegance. Dakota and Harlem approached the group, Ryder and Erika were having a conversation, Erika sat on a wooden crate as Ryder leaned on a nearby wall. Kyon began to juggle his lacrima-infused orbs in boredom, his gate keys shining as the light shined upon them. Selene and Alana sat in silence awaiting the course of plan. Haru had stood alongside his foster parents, all mages paid attention to the Guild Master as they began to speak. "All ships have been booked for today" Dakota chuckled a bit, before continuing. "And then I questioned why do we need a ship when we've already got one." Dakota began to laugh as the surrounding wizards looked at each other in confusion. Kyon released a sound, signalling he understood the words that had been thrown at the group. Kyon turned to the ocean behind him, checking that there were no ships that could be damaged. He took a Silver Key in hand, extending his arm towards the body of water before him. "Open, Gate of the Ship, Navis" The key gave off a luminous light as a ship appeared before the Celestial Spirit Mage. Brown wood serving as the surface of the vessel which was of decent size, fit for all who had tagged along and even more space for them to move around. The Ship floated in its normal form instead of the sailboat Kyon usually uses it as. Dakota threw on a sailor hat and turned back to the group, "All Aboard" a bright smile on their face. Everyone loaded on the vessel before they prepared for departure, all had huddled back into their own little groups. Haru had went over to Selene and invited Alana to come along. "So, you guys prepared for this? I can only guess how you both feel right now" Haru was cut off as Kyon made an announcement, "No need to worry about steering, Navis knows how to get anywhere on its own. That's the beauty of this Spirit" Dakota had already set the coordinates, Miekkakala Isle. This island was the home of over thousands of swordfish, the exterior beauty of a place with an interior of danger. Selene didn't say anything but instead nodded her head in approval of Haru's remark, looking over at Alana however. Selene hadn't said a single word to the Devil Slayer during this whole time, she figured it was about time that they got rid of this awkward silence between them, but it would have to wait as Kyon's announcement caught her ears. His words had a clear, negative effect on the Dragon Slayer as she promptly walked passed Haru and made her way towards Kyon, raising her voice loud enough for the Celestial Mage to hear her: "Hey! What do you mean by it!?" Soon enough she was standing face to face with the younger, yet noticeably taller mage, looking up at him while both her face and body language wad indicating clear signs that she was no in a good mood. "You better bloody well correct yourself unless you're looking for trouble! A Spirit is not a 'thing', it's a person just like me and you!" If her years alongside her mother and little brother, both being Celestial Mages themselves, had taught her anything then it was that spirits were individuals and not mere tools. Kyon's eyes had widened for a mere second before he took a defensive stance, baring his teeth in an aggressive manner. "Now look here, the way I address my spirits have nothing to do with you" Kyon had a problem recognizing the spirits who appeared as objects as individuals. He'd withdraw his statement as he turned away from Selene and walked away, aware that they'd both had a mutual distaste for each other at the moment, or at least he did. Kyon found his way to the lower deck of the ship, putting himself on top of some crates, laying down to rest. He had no clue how long the trip would be or if he could keep Navis active long enough so he'd decided that relaxing would keep his magic power from going blank. Seeing him simply walk away didn't make things easier, in fact, Selene started yelling insults and what not but Kyon didn't seem to react. She was about to go after him but realized that if she started a fight, she might just cause Navis to disappear and leave them in the sea. Gritting and grinding her teeth in anger before letting out a loud scream in order vent her growing displeasure for the Celestial Mage: "Who does he think he is!? THAT TWERP WOULD'VE BEEN KICKED OUT AND STEPPED ON IF WE'D BEEN ON LAND RIGHT NOW!" Selene's outburst had already caught the attention of everyone on board, realizing this as she noticed the many eyes on her, she tried to calm herself as she took a deep breath before heading back to Haru and Alana. Still muttering swear words in any shape or form along the way. Alana looked to Selene as she returned angrily. Alana had managed to change into a Kimono before she boarded, she sat on the ship. Managing to use her dress to make herself more comfortable, her fan hidden away. "He is technically right. They are his spirits, but he will lose the trust and full power of what being a celestial mage is because Celestial Mages user holder magic...and if their spirits do not share a true bond with there owners...he will never unlock his full potential...or that of his spirits." She said taking a sip of her tea. She patted a spot next to her and waited for Selene to sit next to her. "Thou I can still blow him around the ship like a ping pong if you want." Selene could only sigh and nod her head in agreement, "Well, there's that too... but it's the 'it' part that really annoys me y'know.." she said before taking the seat next to Alana. While Selene was still in a foul mood, she couldn't help but be left snickering at the Devil Slayer's last comment. "Can you really do that? That'd be hilarious actually!" The Fire Dragon Slayer's new, wide smile towards her companion was beginning to reveal her love for pranks, something which she rarely gets to divulge in but thoroughly enjoys doing. "Can you imagine the look on his face should he start flying out of the blue!?" She turned for a moment over to Haru and asked: "If she does it, I beg you not to tell on us! Besides, that stuck up twerp has it coming for him!" Her face could be compared to that of a kid who would be about to receive a gift, one that she must have been anticipating for several hours. Haru had nodded in agreement to Slayers plans, "I'll help you both out." Haru didn't exactly have a disliking of the Celestial Spirit Mage, nor were they friends. Haru just couldn't help but want to see him be blown around the ship like a paper ball. Haru would walk over to the opening into the ship in which Kyon descended into, giving the ladies a smirk signaling he was going to start their joke. "Hey Kyon, c'mere we have a bit of an issue!!" The sound of him calling forth the mage attracted the attention of the two S-Class mages on board. "What are those three up to?" Erika looked on as the swordsman held up his finger towards her and Ryder, signaling them to wait. "I guess we'll find out soon." The Lightning Mage had administered a small shock towards the Take Over Mage sitting next to her, alerting him to pay attention. Erika and Ryder have been good friends for a long time, although they weren't a team, you could usually catch them either sparring or having conversations in the guild when Tu'La or Dianna aren't around. Both mages looked in suspense as Kyon emerged from the lower decks. Alana threw off her Kimono, revealing her battle outfit. She summoned her fan from a pocket of space, in one go she unfolded it sweeping a large tornado of air at the Celestial mage, the impact force sent him ping ponging around. She only had to make one sweep of her fan but never the less the air was knocking him around like a rag doll. Alana had a naught grin, being a devil slayer she had to be just as devilish as them. Seeing her fellow guild member flying about from seemingly out of nowhere was bringing a smile across the Dragon Slayer's face. Selene knew quite well that what they were doing could be considered bullying and that all members might not share the new recruits methods. But while it was a childish act, it was to teach a fellow member not to turn around and leave without at least giving them a proper response. Trying to hold herself from bursting out laughing, she patted Alana on the shoulder that she could call it quits. "Alright, alright. That was as good as I imagined it to be." The flinging around the ship had stopped, Kyon had finally caught his breathe and balance. Being flung around like a ragdoll wasn't quite what Kyon expected upon coming to Haru's call, in fact he was enraged. The Celestial Spirit Mage took one of his Diamond Keys in hand, holding it forth as if he was ready to fight. "Open, Gate Of The Dragon-" He'd stop upon remembering their situation, using Draco would consume more of his magic power, leaving him with less to keep Navis active for the rest of the trip. Haru had still been laughing at the sight of Kyon's misfortune, causing the Celestial Spirit Mage to blush in embarrassment. He'd turn to Selene, catching sight of her smile. "Two wrongs don't make a right, you could've left the situation at just. But I will guarantee you, three wrongs will always make a right." He'd storm off back in the lower decks, this time sitting on the wood floor. He'd take Navis' key in hand, looking at it with droopy eyes. Harlem stood from his seat, walking over to the mischievous trio, a disappointed look on his face. "You three should be ashamed of yourselves. He showed the mature side, leaving instead of retaliation." He'd look a Haru, giving a Parental Gaze, "We'll handle you later young man." Looking back at Selene, he didn't plan on leaving either of the three out of trouble, "You, Kyon and I will have an intervention, I may not be your parent or be able to force you both to be friends, but I will not have such behavior, especially in times like these." He'd finally reach Alana, the Devil Slayer who'd thought of the plan to begin with, "You too will get a punishment, I will see to it." Although Harlem had been painted as a fuzzy and kind man, he'd always been able to take a leading role when needed. The man went back over to his seat next to Dakota, who'd gave a menacing glare at the Triad, before looking back at the gorgeous ocean. "Wow, you guys are gonna get it" Ryder suggested, alongside Erika, a judgmental expression rested on her face. "You three are pathetic, if Dakota and Harlem don't break you, I'll see to it that neither of you enjoy the next three weeks back at the guild once this is over with" Erika for one, wasn't a fan of unfair treatment, especially seeing as Kyon didn't fight back. Nothing was looking up for the group of mages right now. The Duo had departed, returning to their prior positions. With the scolding over with, Haru turned to the rail behind him, resting his arms on it while gazing out into the horizon. He'd then cuff his head into his arms, releasing a groan "Well, at least I got to see this view before my certain death." He'd look at his partners in crime from between is arms, only his eyes could be soon through the slight gap. Selene didn't say anything at first, instead, she simply cuffed her hands behind her head and laid her back against the rail next to Haru, only give out a big sigh. "Well... That's not how I thought things were going to go." Looking up at the sky for a moment as the wind blew through her dark hair and then putting down one of her hands to clap the spirit they were all riding. "You'll have to forgive me for that one too... I might not have agreed with him but I didn't take his own feelings into consideration," she said in a low tone before finally turning around to look over the yonder just as Haru was. But not before turning her head towards Alana and motion to come over and do the same if she was willing. Selene did feel a little unpleasant after that but she knew that it wasn't the end of the world as they'd all get their chance to talk things through with Kyon if need be. Alana came to the side of her comrades, joining them as they looked off in the distance, a swift breeze came by, prompting Alana to inhale heavily. Alana would speak to Navis, an apology coming forth. "You'll have to excuse my manners as well." The Trio continued gazing out into the everlasting Ocean. Ryder had walked over to the group, his black hair blowing in the wind. "You know, we'll eventually reach Miekkakala Isle, we'll be fighting some pretty tough guys from what the Guild Master's been saying. If you've got any pent up aggression, it would be smarter you use it on them." Ryder had patted Haru on the back. During the last S-Class Trials, Haru alongside Kyon were pitted up against Ryder, both looking to win and become S-Class Mages. Haru seemed to still carry some regret from his lost, training valiantly to be able to defeat Ryder. Alone next time. There were never set dates for S-Class Trials, Haru had to just wait, continuing to train until the day came. Soon enough, around two hours later, Miekkakala Isle was in sight. The mages of Nirvana's Peace readied themselves for a war. A serious expression rested on Dakota's face, drawing their Blade of The Titans. The enemies lay near, closer than they may even think. Category:Nearó Unlimited Category:JackWerewolf-13 Category:Storyline Category:Main Storyline